Fangirl Naruto CHAOS!
by lunar and solar girl
Summary: Fangirl with some jutsu's Naruto Utter Chaos... "What that I see. . . Lee RELAXING! .. Sasuke 'smiling' . . Shikamura Not being lazy! .. And TenTen being Girly oh what is the world coming to!


**I know, I know but I couldn't… I actually shouldn't but must! It has been bugging me months and months and yes I will continue with my other stories soon oke~ Oh I own nothing except something you'll find out soon. Oh and there will be mistakes but don't mind them enjoy~ **

**(Ps there will be no pairing's with the figure and the characters of naruto, just plain naruto for now . . . hihi~)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0***

It began with a figure…

Yeah, you're probarly wondering how or what?!

Well then .Let's find out ,shall we~

The Hokage sighed and looked at the papers. "This is getting very annoying" Sarutobi thought frustrated. The paperwork was stacked very high and all because of a very suspicious figure in the village ,none saw the figure come and go. And what made it even more suspicious was the blades and swords the figure was carrying. Sarutobi frowned ,which made him look older if possible; Summoned the ANBU and said to try to figure out ,what the figure was up to. If anything bad or strange happened. . .To tell him immediately…!

And Indeed; A suspicious figure was striding in the streets of Konohana. The figure's entire outfit was suspicious, as if the figure could attack the Konohana village anytime he or she or even it wanted. With swords ,blades and a long black cap and a hood that you couldn't even see the figures face or body. The civilians were very wary, the ANBU on caution and the gennin and ninja's too. This went on for a few days and the ANBU still couldn't figure out ,what the figure was doing in the village. They never saw the figure sleep or even come ,so it was very difficult and frustrating. But today they would found out, what the figure was here for. Everyone was tense ,so tense that a few travelers were avoiding the village. Well everyone, except for these three.

"Come on guys, hurry up! Or we'll never get to Ichiraku's ramen stand! We finally got our mission done, and were going to celebrate it!. Whether you want it or not! " Naruto said excited, dragging the two along .Sakura pointly ignored Naruto exclaim, and held a dreamy look in her eyes directed at Sasuke . While Sasuke was trying to find a way, to ditch the two without them noticing .

Back to the figure; The figure was continuously, stopping and looking at the shops. This made the shopkeepers very nervous, and yet scared at the same time. While the ANBU were looking at the figure, following every move the figure made. Then suddenly the figure stopped and looked around as if trying to find something, performed some unknown hand-seals and gone was the figure . . .

'_**Kit ! Do you hear me! Kit!' **_The Kyuubi no Kitsune suddenly said jumpy. Naruto frowned and said in his head "_Kyuubi what's wrong?! Is there something powerful coming_?". _**'Yes kit!, I advise you to go home right now or else- Oh no **_**SHE'S**___**coming! Quick hide, HIDE! And-' **_Naruto__confused at the broken contact, tried to contact Kyuubi. "_Kyuubi? KYUUBI! Kyuubi no Kistsune ,answer me now!_" But Naruto couldn't get any answer or even contact with Kyuubi. The others soon noticed that Naruto stopped and was in a trance like state. They shook him to wake up, well Sakura tried to shook him while Sasuke just said some stupid nicknames like dobe and other names. Soon Naruto snapped out of the trance, when Sakura punched him. He looked up to see Sakura looking at him with anger but worry laced under her angry features and Sasuke looking emotionless, but with a hint of worry in his eyes to.

Naruto then quickly stood up and went to open his mouth, when sakura petals came behind him. The figure that was in village a few seconds ago, was behind him. The ANBU was lucky that another ANBU was placed to watch Naruto or they could've never find out where the figure went. Naruto was confused and had a gut feeling, that the person Kyuubi was talking about. Was the figure in behind him . . .

The ANBU quickly surrounded the figure before, the figure could go to Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke were confused but Sasuke didn't really show it. Even before the ANBU could say or do something , The figure was in front of Naruto again and started to . . .

'Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" the messenger panted heavily and said "They finally got news of the figure! The figure may be after Naruto !' Sarutobi's eyes widened. "So that was it ,This person was after Naruto" Sarutobi said shocked. Then the Hokage looked at the messenger with fierce eyes and said "Where are they now!" The messenger was a bit intimidated by the Hokage and said quietly "At the edge of the village." Sarutobi nodded and jumped out of the window with immense speed ,that even the fourth hokage could be surprised of and went to the edge town.

When he arrived there He was shocked to see a figure hug Naruto and laugh crazily. He quickly decided that this person was either crazy or insane and went in the scene to try and stop the figure. The figure seemed to notice him, because the figure dragged Naruto away from the ANBU ,his teammates and him.

The figure then did an unknown hand-seal again and left Naruto by the tree. One of the ANBU figured he could take Naruto with him but was stopped by and unknown force , 10 inches away from Naruto. The figure laughed again, and went to Naruto .This time the unknown force didn't stop her and Naruto was squirming in her bone crushing hug turning slightly blue. Then Sarutobi decided to get over his shock and quickly said in a commanding voice "Why do you want ,Naruto!?". The figure seemed to stop hugging Naruto, just in time to let him breath. And stood up to reveal a tanned girl even more than Naruto's tan.

She looked like a person who you would trust and was pretty too with shoulder length black hair and friendly amber eyes and not a bad figure but was glaring at the hokage and said a weird language ,some words that not even hokage could understand "Ami si! no sa con boso nan! gewoon por bin akinan y bisa mi kiko ami mester haci,mi haci algo cu boso nan …NO! so ami ta bisa bo esaki den inglis! BACK OFF!" Everyone looked at her like she was a strange being , but understood the last words and all in their heads there were thinking ` Back of!?.. why?..` then she blushed slightly being reminded she was in another land not at home. Naruto was in his head grumbling saying ,he couldn't back off even if he wanted to.

She looked at them with fierce eyes and said: "I am kidnapping Naruto ,for my own pleasure!" Then everyone even the ANBU ,if they could looked disgusted behind masks . She looked confused why they would look like that with her, then she remembered and glared even more "NOT THAT WAY! YOU PERVS!" She shouted angrily. And grabbed Naruto before anyone could say anything and said "Oh yeah. . The name's lunar but you can call me Lune if you like that~ By now till hmm…. Next week or something?"

And disappeared from their sight, the Hokage was shocked and couldn't recognize the language while Sasuke felt insulted he was called a pervert even though it was directed for everyone, Sakura was angry `Who does she think she is` She thought. And with the ANBU was just in shock they were called many things but perverts… And so at the edge of Konohana village the all swore revenge.. something like that?

Back at Lunar; Lunar was dragging Naruto like a sack of potatoes. And stopped by a big looking tree , It was a tree none would really notice that was a house. Lunar mumbled a few words and the tree's trunk opened and Naruto wide eyed said "Hey! Where did you get such a tree! I want one too!" Lunar just smirked at him and took him inside ignoring the rest of the sayings . While Naruto struggled he couldn't find this really bad because inside the tree it was really beautiful the walls were light blue and the floor looked like glass it didn't even look like a tree inside. Lunar stopped and put Naruto down "Hey! Why are you putting me down! Now I can escape you know!" Naruto said while looking at her strangely , but who else would put down someone ,who you just kidnapped without any rope or anything else.

Lunar just smirked "Haha You can't escape Naru-chan~ " Naruto just looked at her weirdly and till he heard what she said "I am not an girl! I am a guy! " He said back loudly. Lunar just giggled "Of course, you aren't a girl you're a guy." Naruto nodded fiercely and looked up "Well now that you now my name, can you care to tell me why? I'm so called 'kidnapped' by you. Oh and what was that language you were speaking, do you any ramen? I love ramen! Oh and-"."For someone who was just kidnapped out of their home village, your quite talkative to your kidnapper. Aren't you Naruto" Lunar said amused, with her arms crossed. Naruto blushed slightly and looked away "Well you're actually nice and even look kind enough. Why would you try and kidnap me?" Lunar had her eyes closed while Naruto talked and opened them and smirked "Why? That's pretty easy…"

"I am a FAN-girl of yours"

*** ~ End ~ ***

**(*AHAHHAHAAA* Just kidding *pffft… bwhahahahahah* oh I wish I could see some faces ,to your reaction's but *hihihi * don't mind me, just read on haha)**

"Wait… what? WHAAAAT?! . Hahahaha …. I think you're kidding lunar, I mean didn't you see Sasuke-teme ,right in front of your eyes just now. I think you've got the wrong guy Lunar, I mean almost all girls are a fangirls of sasuke-teme! " Naruto said confused and extremely weird end out ,by the fact he had a fangirl a fangirl… He couldn't believe it! No It must have been a dream. Naruto tried to bite inside his cheek and felt a little blood on his tong but otherwise ,there stood Lunar proud and tall by the fact ,she was his fangirl. He couldn't help but whisper softly "why?" Lunar could still hear it and answered "It because what you're going to do, I really admire you too. Staying strong and brave while almost everyone in Konohana hates you for Kyuubi-u chan~ ." Huh? You know Kyuubi! Wait what did you do to Kyuubi actually! To make him react like that!" Lunar just let out a so called 'innocent' giggle.

"Oh.." She started innocently " Nothing.. really just did some _**Things**_" Naruto looked at lunar suspiciously "Well then, why couldn't I answer Kyuubi or Kyuubi me?" Lunar just smirked and flipped her middle length black hair behind her "I just did some things to him, you really don't have to know anything _**yet**_.. Naruto looked creeped out and quickly went to change the subject "Uh, If your my fangirl why didn't I see you earlier?". Lunar looked at him shocked , weren't you hear the last two days?" Then she suddenly bonked her head. "Of course not stupid" She whispered to herself, before she could turn around. A black panther ,stood behind her . "Ah Akuro! Where were you, I've been searching all over the place for you!" She said concerned. The panther named Akuro growled softly before nudging his snout to her leg, as if saying an apology. Lunar sighed while, she looked at Naruto. Then She came up with something!

Slowly ,she leaned down to whisper to the panther : " . . . . . .

Sarutobi was furious, someone had kidnapped Naruto, under their nose . . . Literly! . Sarutobi fought his best for the anger to go down. As a Hokage he shouldn't make rash decisions because of his anger or else something bad could happen. Kakashi late as usual was trying to find a way to stop Sakura trying to vent her anger out on someone, and Sasuke well. . . was _training _alone like usually but this time was different. Because when he came back, he was covered in a few bruises and slightly with some mud across his cheek. Sarutobi sighed deeply this wasn't supposed to happen, he had just heard that lunar didn't exist at _all. _Sure there were people that were named lunar, but none fitted the description of that who Lunar was. He was just so mad but calmed down, inside he was just . . .sad. But who wouldn't be when someone precious was kidnapped.

"Ah I hope that she's somewhere near hear~ I can't wait to see you lune-chan" Another mysterious figure said. The figure saw the familiar tree that lunar was in, and went inside with a few words. The figure looked up and saw lunar bending over to the familiar panther." Luuuuunnneee-cchhhaaan!" The figure said childishly, "Why didn't you visit me or Gill! Huh!" Lunar was just interrupted as she was about to whisper to Akuro ,and was surprised. Lunar didn't think that she would find out ,what she was doing. "Lea! What are you doing here!" Lea just pouted as her hood fell off. She was a long- black haired girl with deep dark brown eyes ,but had skin that was white with a hint of tan in it, not like Naruto's skin. And didn't have a bad figure either ,only a little bigger in the chest area than Lunar's.

Lea pouted` It wasn't fair!` She thought, `How come she gets to go to her anime, why not hers.` Lea quickly shook her head "Aren't we suppose to 'grab' some other people to?" Lunar shook her head still a little surprised and answered "Not really I guess, I did wanted to kidnap almost everyone but.. Then it wouldn't be as much fun!" Lea sighed as she looked to Naruto "I'm very sorry , you actually shouldn't even be kidnapped but this is Lunar were talking about. She goes crazy with her imagination I mean if you sent her to another one of her 'Special' fantasy's she might squeal and hug someone to death. . .

_**Somewhere else. . .**_

_**Someone shudders `Maybe it was the wind?` The person thought.**_

"*Sigh*, and that why I'm here to stop lunar-chan!" Lea said determined. Lunar inwardly sulked ,that she could not continue with her plan. She looked at Naruto and sighed, and stood up and walked towards him. "Fine" She said bitterly, "I'll let him go under on condition!" Naruto looked surprised but happy and answered back " Oke if it is any condition! Then I'll do it!" Lunar smirked inwardly and and answered lowly "Well then I want to-

Sarutobi was having a bad day. Not only was his favorite 'grandson' kidnapped, he also had mountains and mountains of paper work to do. He was just about to relax when someone was shouting and banging on the door. He loudly said "WHAT!" ,The person slightly scared answered " W-well Hokage the council ,wishes to have an immediate meeting concerning Naruto." The person glowered, when he saw the hokage eyes blazing with fury. He had never seen the Hokage, look that scary before. He just wanted to go home. .

Sarutobi nodded at the person, as he dashed off somewhere . And rubbed his temple's ,this was going to give him a big headache. The last thing he needed, was a big headache. He sighed as he trudged slowly ,to the meeting room of the councils. And opened the door to see them sitting there, he slowly went to his seat and waited for the meeting to start.

"-And that's everything, do you understand." Lunar said smug, Naruto looked at her slightly embarrassed.

And said..

"Yes.."


End file.
